Birth
by teacupballerina
Summary: "You will pay for my pain in the past with your pain in the future..."
1. origin

_sixty-five million years ago,_

_on the edge of the galaxy, a mass of pure magic, barely sentient, roamed the bright, infinite vaccuum of space. free, full of life. no one could ruin its path, not one being would put an end to it. after all, it was relatively harmless, in relation to anything else that then existed. who would bother?_

_as it wandered untamed it drew close to the intense flames of the sun. it prepared to take a farewell. its need to explore its endless universe grew by the second, it had little time to spare, after all!_

_but as it was about to reach the brilliant star, three shapes stole out of the light. these were the gods: the beings of order that did not take kindly to things they had no control over. they would see to it that this thing making its way through their kingdom would be put into its place._

_the mass of darkness? its instinct was to run._

_and so it fled, frantically. it had to get away from these monsters. perhaps hiding in clouds of space dust would prove successful? perhaps they would not notice and leave it alone?_

_no. they had seen it. surely they had seen it take that hiding place. it shot from the smog and continued to run._

_behind where they were gaining, it could sense holy weapons being drawn._

_it couldn't fly any faster, it was a baby._

_arrows of hot energy shot through its middle, hotter than the sun they were created in. for the first time the mass felt pain...such exruciating pain._

_blasts from the other two gods followed. why was this happening? what had it done to warrant this assault?_

_it had no choice. it wasn't going to be able to escape, it was trapped by its own pain. it shifted its massive form and threw sloppy, poorly aimed tendrils at its attackers. its blows were easily handled, its extensions hacked off effortlessly._

_the one with arrows began to draw more. at last an opening! a tendril hit the blue god, but it didn't know what it was doing, all it knew was that it wanted them to stop, it would make them stop! it failed, its defense halted by an attack, it tried again and failed again, it tried and failed again and again and over and over until it was nearly depleted._

_why was this happening? why? was this all just for the amusement of these three gods? for what reason did it have to suffer? it had done nothing and planned to do nothing. why then was it condemned?_

_it had to get away. it had to survive. it had to. it would not be taken care of so easily! it would not give these monsters the satisfaction of destroying it just because they could!_

_and just like that its determination was met with success...albeit nearly insignificant. a fragment of its once grandoise self fell away and stopped burning so painfully..._

_it was helpless to assist itself further. its main body gave up on the battle...and was completely obliterated. but that small peice won out, and it was so far and so small that those gods had not even noticed it slipping past, and it was now very far away._

_so it desperately searched for a new home, far away...so obscure that the entity had to be sure it would not be followed there._

_it came upon a galaxy not unlike its old one. its star was just as big, shone just as bright...but there was no master here. as far from home as this star was, the notion that the same gods ruled it was ridiculous._

_it fell to the planet that seemed most friendly, most welcoming. not too warm or too cold. this world sustained life! the being could find help there! it could find anything! it could...bond with this world._

_on the way down it saw strange animals. it greeted them warmly but was met with no answer. it smashed into the ground and killed nearly everything. it hadn't meant to! alone again...but wait! what were these things? long portrusions sticking from the soil...trees. it greeted these trees, and again felt no answer. was there nothing that could understand it here? was it doomed to an existence of solitude on this rock?_

_it took the form of the trees around it. it could at the very least attempt to fit in with its new environment._

_upset, confused, and hurt...the being settled into the earth. it would grow. it would show those gods, it would show them one day. it would exact its vengance._

_the sun began to set, and the creature, it slept, its silhouette hardened against the fading light._


	2. contact

_time passed. the creature's impact had obscured the brilliant sun from the planet. deadly ash and smog blanketed the world and destroyed the native plants, in turn destroying many living creatures who depended on those plants for survival. the pit, though without eyes, could use its keen senses as its sight. it 'watched' as the world above slowly deteriorated, as mammals and reptiles alike decayed needlessly. no amount of apology would ever undo this horror..._

_there was little to do but rest. over time, the land mended itself, partially obscuring the pit. many years fell away. but each second, the creature grew older, and though it did not experience, it learned through observation. slowly, life returned to the planet. the pit watched the animals, as they, too, grew wiser, grew taller, and began to walk upright._

_it was very cold when first contact with the animals became certain. a group of them-very hairy, very primal-approached the pit seeking warmth, which it did indeed radiate, having been born of the star, though its full, fantastic power had yet to be realized. one of them stepped forward, and sought to bathe in the hot matter, but realized very quickly that this was no muddy spring._

_the mass tightened around him, desperate for any kind of attention, any manner of sympathy possible. it attempted an embrace, a very simple action, one observed but never before practiced, and easily tore into the animal's midsection._

_as his body was drawn into the substance beneath, his comrades fled in terror, and for many years after that day, no such animal ever came close to the pit._

_the last blizzard of the era, however, yielded a visitor, seperated from its kin; perhaps caught off guard in the storm. these animals, they had already advanced so rapidly...they wore garments fashioned from the hides of other creatures to ward off the cold. by accident, this animal stumbled through the snow and into the thick darkness._

_the pit had learned to be more gentle with its hold, while ruling out the possibility of escape; but the animals, in turn, had learned to vocalize their distress-and call for an acquaintance. soon there were many animals surrounding the pit again. names and pleas, perhaps even a question, were exchanged; the exact meaning of the animals' words proved unknown to the pit but the ideas behind them seemed clear as water._

_and these new, developed animals, they threw objects upon the pit, angry and violent in the wake of something they did not understand._

_these animals did not return to their homes, drowned and pulled apart within the center of the monster they had provoked. they had only served to fuel its anger. and if they would not accept its existence, it would not accept theirs._

_for the first time since the creature's arrival, it felt the sun on its surface. it knew that this sun was shaking with mocking laughter, reminding him that he would always be alone, that he would forever exist as a powerless shadow in the eyes of the gods. in a rage, it extended its pillars towards the sky, hoping to put out the wretched light, but still it was far too young..._


	3. Communication

**i can hear them**

_Not long after the ice had melted away, returning warmth and life to the planet, the beings called humans ceased existing as constantly migrating tribes, and settled into serene villages. Understandably, they settled as far as possible from a very familiar, forbidden hole._

_The humans had adapted to their situation, and steered clear of the Pit. They told stories to their offspring of a dark forest so vile that life itself refused and rejected it. Plant and animal entities did not dare wander too close. Human senses were dulled; they could not instinctually detect or comprehend the frustration and sorrow radiating from every inch of the forest._

**i can hear them**

_The core of the Pit stirred, moved by a new sensation. Excitement? Anticipation? Its own senses were developing along with its cognitive processes-the many humans it had unwittingly consumed contributed to its accelerated growth. No longer an infant, but still very young, the mass had carefully learned to understand language. Although it remained incapable of conversation and expression, possessing no mouth, it could turn its thoughts and emotions into concrete statements. The Pit was also knowlegable in animal tongues, but of course, no animal would ever venture too close._

**please come closer**

_But perhaps from the beginning, one animal was destined to be the creature's only known favorite. One animal was not afraid. One animal did not mind the scent. One animal wished to know the Pit._

_One animal, out of billions that lived and died near the Pit, approached it willingly with only the best intentions in its faultless little heart._

**what are you**

_This animal was the village canine. Lean, solid black, with long pricked ears and a curious nose, this animal had sensed the Pit on its first day in the outside world. A thick rope hung round the thick black fur of its neck, easily severed from its leash by sharp, unworn fangs. Its tail, a brush of bristled coal, swung to and fro with joy._

**hello**

_The dog barked, startling the Pit! He jumped about and spun in circles, overjoyed to have made a new friend. This was not behavior the Pit had encountered firsthand until now. It was enthralled by the animal's playful, affectionate display. Trusting. Unafraid. Surely this animal had not been raised by humans; its disposition was completely juxtaposed to theirs._

_Certanly, the canine shared the curiosity of humanity-_

**no**

_-but in the absence of fear and judgement, caution could not be exercised. _

"Shin'ichi!"

**no**

_It could hear the solitary human approaching, no doubt attempting to determine the whereabouts of the dog. On any other occasion the Pit would pay close attention to its every movement, but today the Pit may as well have been deaf._

**no**

"Shin'ichi!"

_A shrill whistle cut the atmosphere, worsening the Pit's dispositon. It was an accident. It was an accident. _

**it was an accident**

_The human's voice reached the Pit and cried out. The wasteland was, to the human, a mere legend. He did not think to stay away from the forest of death, as he had not experienced its existence. _

_But the nightmare he dreaded for so many years had become reality._

**no**

_There, at the furthest edge of the Pit, sprawled over the opening like a trail of blood, was Shin'ichi's rope. Shin'ichi was nowhere to be found. _

_The human mourned his dog, cursed the Pit, and ran for his life._

_The Pit bubbled and popped in anguish. It would be avoided even more diligently after this. It had slain its only comrade. Worst of all...it had destroyed the canine's trust. It was an accident; the damage was done._

_From beneath the surface of the Pit an immense black tower sprung forth in honor of the lifeless animal within its core. The Pit found itself unable to accept hopelessness and resignation towards its predicament. Someday, when fate turned in the creature's favor, it would escape. And the Pit would assimilate and absorb the canine into its new form, forever hold him close, become one with Shin'ichi._

**i will protect you then**

_All that remained was determination and resolution to seek true freedom. The Pit slept and cherished its first dream, a painless and wonderful paradise where it was granted the ability to Speak._


	4. Ignorance

"Great demon lord! Hear our prayers, and show us the depth of your mercy!"

**Demon...lord.**

"We offer to you this sacrifice, so that you may be appeased..."

**Sacrifice.**

"Please, with this, lift your curse upon us! We beg of you!"

**Curse. Beg.**

"This can't possibly work! The demon lord's curse has been upon us since the dawn of time! You can't just send this girl to her death-"

"We will do that which pleases whatever cursed us! No one has tried this before!"

"Hey, stop squirming! Know your place, you foolish little wench! Just think of how you're saving the rest of us!"

**Time. Death. Foolish.**

"We're sorry, my child...we're sorry...it's the only way..."

**Oh...another has fallen in.**

**Why won't you leave me alone?**

**I do not want to be here...I do not want this hatred...**

**Why can you not see that?**

**I wish I could tell you to stay away...I wish I could tell you...so many things...**

**...whatever you are doing, you are wrong. Others have attempted the same, so I do not know what you expect of me...**

"Now...hopefully, this evil will end..."

**Evil...you have called me this for centuries now. I will call myself Evil as well.**

**I could not end myself if I tried. But, I will do what I can for you...even if that is merely taking the name you have given me. I can do no more until I am free..._if ever I am free, that is..._**


End file.
